fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Selkie
Selkie (キヌ Kinu in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Selkie is the daughter of Kaden. Like the other children of Fates, Selkie was raised in her own Deeprealm world. In her Paralogue, she is busy chasing birds when she walks through the gate out of her Deeprealm and ends up in the normal world. She is then encountered by Daichi and is surrounded by his group of bandits, hoping to capture her since she is a kitsune. Unfortunately, she does not fully understand the situation and thinks they are playing with her. Kaden, who was on his way to see her, catches wind that Selkie is in trouble and races off to rescue her from the bandits. After "playing" with the bandits, Selkie reunites with Kaden who tells her about her situation. Selkie apologizes, but Kaden convinces her to play a new game, "Hunt the Humans". After taking down the poachers, Selkie still does not get that the poachers were trying to capture her and kill her, but Kaden is nevertheless relieved to see her safe. Enjoying the "game" she played, she asks Kaden if she can join the army so she can continue to play. Kaden tells her that war is not as fun as she thinks and Selkie apologizes for getting carried away. However, since the army saved her, she wants to return the favor by fighting with the army, a sentiment that Kaden is proud of. Personality Selkie has an innocent and cheerful personality, one that has never seen danger. She is very active and almost never stands still due to the fact that she loves to play with others, especially her father. Fun-loving, carefree, and playful to a fault, Selkie often focuses on playing and having fun, rather than danger, sometimes with her game being the cause of the danger. She ignores advice (for games to play) if she sees them as boring and either suggests a new one or continues with the one she's currently doing, as seen in supports with her mother and Shigure. She can be a little dense in life-threatening situations as she consistently considers fighting as a game. However, like her father, she always feels the need to repay a favor done for her. She is the most fearless in the army. Her birthday is October 20. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - IV: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Selkie's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growths rates + Selkie's default growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |35% |30% |15% |35% |55% |60% |30% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Shiro *Kiragi *Asugi *Hisame *Dwyer *Forrest (Revelation only) *Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports *Kaden *Selkie's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Rhajat *Midori *Kana (Female) (Can also be her daughter) *Velouria (Revelation only) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *''' Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an A+-Support with Kana. Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Selkie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Selkie/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Selkie - Free Spirit : Without battle to hold Selkie's attention, she grew ever more restless and playful, often spending days at a time doing nothing but running and jumping in the forest. ; Selkie and the Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as a wise King of Valla. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Selkie and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. Etymology Selkie are mythological water spirits that resemble seals that can remove their seal pelt to take on human form and walk on land, similar to the shapeshifting nature of her base class. The name was probably chosen due to its resemblance to the word "silky". Kinu (絹) means "silk" in Japanese. Phonetically, it is also the name of a Japanese warship, although in this case the warship is a light cruiser instead of a destroyer like some other characters. Trivia *Selkie is the 4th most popular female child (1st for Hoshido's children) and 16th overall female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Selkie is the 2nd most popular female child (considering the Kanas are counted as both genders) in the Nintendo dream poll. **Selkie held the title as the most popular Hoshido child character/female in both the Nintendo Dream Poll and the official character popularity poll she was apart of. *In Selkie's marriage skinship dialogue, she mentions still playing around when they are 100 years old which further gives evidence of Kitsune mythology of living up to 2000+ years. *Selkie shares her English voice actress, E.G. Daily, with Hinoka and Peri. *Unlike most of the other children, Selkie's eyebrows will match her overall hair color in her portrait, critical artwork, and in the My Room feature. *Selkie is the highest voted 2nd generation Fates character with a total of 4,800 votes in the Chose your Legends poll held on the official site. **She's also the highest voted beast unit in the Chose your Legends poll held on the official site. Gallery Velouria_and_Selkie_Support_Art.png|Artwork of Selkie with Velouria NeiitaSelkie.jpg|Selkie as a Kitsune by Neiita. Selkie Cipher Art.png|Artwork of Selkie as a Kitsune in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Selkie.png|Selkie as a Kitsune in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kinu Cipher.png|Selkie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Nine-Tails. Kinu confession.jpg|Selkie's confession scene. Kinu_portrait.png|Selkie's portrait. FEF Kinu Twitter Icon.png|Selkie's official twitter icon. FEF Kinu My Room Model.png|Selkie's Private Quarters model. Kinu.png|Possible hair colors for Selkie Kinu Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Selkie's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters